The Journey
by Sapphirewicca88
Summary: Summer before Harry's 5th year and almost everyone is held captive at Grimmauld Place but what happens when the love bug strikes...HPSS, SBRL, DMRW


The Journey

Disclaimer: We own none of this! So don't sue please. (Not like you'd get much, anyways.)

Warning: SLASH! If you don't like it, go away!

Spoilers: semi-book 5 OoP, but no Umbridge, evil ministry, or Kreacher.

Pairings: Harry/Snape, Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Molly, Hermione/Ginny

Summary: Just random comedy with no real plot-line as of yet.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings, Old Arguments

"Harry, mum said to come tell you that breakfast is ready," Ron said as he shook his best friend awake.

"'Kay, Ron, I'm up. Who all is here?" After only a week of being at Grimmauld Place, Harry had gotten used to the constant comings and goings of the Order.

"Umm, Sirius, Mum, all of the kids of course, Tonks, Mundungus, oh yeah and Snape. The bloody git stole my muffin for breakfast," Ron complained.

The two best friends quietly tip-toed past the sleeping portraits of the Black family and quickly made their way down to the kitchen.

A chorus of 'good mornings' and a couple of muffins later and the gang traipsed down to the study to begin their cleaning. Well, almost all of the gang went. Mundungus had to leave on Order business and Snape refused to do anything that put him in the same room as Sirius and Harry.

Before long, everyone was working trying to get the room into livable conditions. Harry examined the room and quickly found a cabinet that might prove to be interesting. Walking over quickly, Harry tried to open it. Unfortunately it was locked, but what was even worse was the fact that Harry couldn't open it himself.

"Sirius, can you open this for me?" Harry pleaded to his godfather, seeing as he couldn't very well use magic himself.

"Oh does little Potter need help opening a little cabinet?" Snape sneered almost gleefully. 'It had been so long since I got to tease someone with fire. Besides, he looks so damn sexy when he gets mad like that and tries to hide it.'

"We're not in the dungeons right now, _Professor_, so would you like to know exactly what I think of you?" Harry retorted. 'Not like I ever would though,' he thought, 'If he knew I liked him, he'd probably kill me.'

"Go ahead, Potter, I'll just keep it in mind next time I go to save your sorry existence."

"Well, I would but I don't think the language is appropriate for everyone in this room."

"Or is it just because you're a sorry scaredy-cat who depends on others to do all the hard work so you can collect all the fame?" Snape challenged fully hoping Harry would take him up on it.

"Yeah, I'm just a year younger, I can take it," Ginny replied indignantly. She hated being treated like a little kid yet they just couldn't accept that she had grown up.

"Who said I was talking about you, Ginny? I actually meant there were too many grownups in here who would take offense. And get rid of Mrs. Weasley and I will gladly tell you what I think about you."

"Anything that can't be said in front of me probably shouldn't be said," Molly intervened.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said," Well then I guess, that it will just have to wait for another time." He sighed dramatically, "Darn." Then he turned back to Sirius, who looked torn between scolding Harry for his 'undertones' and praising him for his use of wits against Snape, and asked, "So what about opening that cabinet for me?"

"_Alohomora_. By the way what was wrong back there? Is there something I missed?" Sirius deciding that it would be safer to just question his godson instead of trying to punish him for something he, himself, had done countless times.

"I don't know, what was wrong with you and Professor Lupin? If I have to tell you about a little spat I had with Snape then you have to tell me about that blowout you had with Lupin."

"That was…. Nothing you need to know about right now." Sirius said shifting his eyes away from his godson so he wouldn't catch the lie within them. Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't press the subject.

Sometime in the middle of this comment, Snape decided he no longer wanted to be tainted with the mutt's presence. As he was leaving, his nodded his goodbyes. "Professor, Potter," referring to Harry's earlier slip in calling him by only his last name.

Harry just couldn't let this opportunity pass. "Surely you aren't mistaken. I thought it was you who was the professor and I the student. But if you really feel the need to call me 'Professor' by all means go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Don't mess with me, Potter."

"I thought it was 'Professor Potter'? And, I can't help it, you're just so much fun to torture." He replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. 'But that's not the only reason I love seeing him flustered.'

"Just as I enjoy taking away house points and giving you detentions," Snape retorted. 'Like that's the only reason I give you detentions. I really just enjoy spending time _alone_ with you.'

"Well, then you know how hard it is to pass up a perfect opportunity, so you shouldn't be scolding me on the do's and don'ts of torture. Besides, you're being hypocritical by telling me to stop when your fantasies perfectly mirror mine on the subject of each other."

"And since when are you such an expert on my fantasies? Or is all the fame just going to your head and making you think you have insight into another person's thoughts?" Snape said almost squirming. 'What if he really can read my mind? No one knows how powerful he is. Wait, what am I thinking? No matter how powerful or sexy he is for that matter there is no way he can read minds.'

'Too bad I can't really read his mind. I would very much like to know if he really hates me or if it's just for show.' Harry thought grumpily, though he displayed none of this outwardly, so as not raise questions.

Turning back to Sirius and the cabinet, he began to rummage through the contents as if purposely ignoring the overbearing man behind him. Half an hour later, Harry turned to his godfather and politely asked him "So, what was that argument that you had with Lupin?"

"Harry, I told you earlier now is not the time, nor the place to talk about this. Now be careful with that blue dog collar because it's enchanted. It will keep even an Animagus chained to the doghouse in the back. My grandfather got it because he got tired of chasing my brother's dog all over the neighborhood."

"Okay, where should I put it?"

"How about on the shelf by the front door."


End file.
